


Family Finarfin

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Scene of Family Life in Tirion. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Finarfin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Author’s notes: Happy Birthday, Klose.

*******

It was a beautiful day in Tirion. The air was fresh, even fresher than usual, and the mingled light filtered through fine translucent curtains into a elegantly furnished room.

In the middle of this room was a wooden table, and since it was laden with all kinds of sweet-smelling dishes, the room was evidently a sort of lunch hall. A tall golden-haired elf, holding another plateful of food, appeared in one of the doorways.

“Earwen!” he called, trying to scoop a spoonful out of the dish without making it too obvious, and raising his voice at the same time.

A slender elf-woman glided from another doorway without a sound.

“You are trying to get at the food before us again.” She smiled.

“Well since I cooked it, my dear, I would be expected to try it before you and the children,” replied Arafinwe, trying not to look guilty, and laughed.

A giggle came from behind Earwen, followed by a crash.

“Not again,” said Arafinwe, putting down the dish and brushing a stray strand of gold out of his eyes. He looked into the corridor, only to find four elflings lining up side by side by order of age.

“Good afternoon, Father.” They chorused.

Arafinwe frowned at them suspiciously with Earwen by his side. “What did you break this time?”

The oldest elfling nudged the second, the second the third, and the third the last, a young boy with unruly hair, who nudged back. Finally it was the eldest who spoke.

“That was the nice looking vase just by the wall... and, well, since it was so attractive, we decided to look at it more closely...”

Arafinwe groaned. His children had wrecked the other vase of the pair only two weeks ago.

“Sorry, Father.” Said the eldest sincerely. “We won’t do it again.” One by one the brothers whispered their apologies. Arafinwe couldn’t help noticing how adorable they were, and sighed. Earwen threw a glance at him, and smiled.

“Come in and have lunch then, little ruffians.” She said.

The children gave out a cheer and rushed in, the youngest arriving not on his own feet, but in the arms of his father.

***

Later when the family had finished their meal, and were resting before the activities of the afternoon, Earwen called for attention.

“I am with child again.” She proudly announced.

“Not another of these little brats!” joked Arafinwe, while his sons bristled with the insult of being called “brats”.

“No, this time it will be a girl.”

Arafinwe sighed in relief. He had no intention to have as many sons as his half-brother. But then, how was he to know that the future “man-maiden” would be a match for any son?  



End file.
